Side Stories
Muses Honoka Kosaka Eli Ayase Kotori Minami Umi Sonoda Rin Hoshizora Maki Nishikino Nozomi Tojo Hanayo Koizumi Nico Yazawa Aqours Chika Takami Riko Sakurauchi Other Yumi Fujishiro Yumi: My name is read as Fujishiro Yumi. Yumi: ...I don't really have much to say. Yumi: That's right. I only joined because Seira joined, so you don't have to mind me. Yumi: Well, having joined already, I'll have to make sure I'm at the same level as everyone else. Yumi: Make sure... you don't become a burden either, okay? Translation note: Her given name "Yumi" uses an uncommon combination of kanji. She clarifies its reading here. Nagi Shiraki Nagi: Shiraki Nagi. Nagi: I paint pictures. Nagi: I don't really like exercise. Nagi: ...*depressed* Nagi: I'll do my best. Mizuki Kikkawa'Mizuki:' Yo! I'm Kikkawa Mizuki. I'm aiming for a spot in the inter-high school basketball tournament! Mizuki: I applied to be a school idol since I heard that it'd help me improve my basketball skills. Mizuki: But doesn't this have absolutely nothing to do with basketball!? Mizuki: Still, I hate giving up halfway, so I'll keep doing my best! Mizuki: Okay, let's have a great time together! Akiru Shinomiya'Akiru:' Oh, hello there. My name's Shinomiya Akiru. Akiru: ...Wow, what beautiful eyes you have. Akiru: Hehe, no need to cautious. I just wanted to do a little check. Akiru: I believe that I have a good eye for people. Akiru: If it's you, I think things will go well. Looking forward to working together. Ruu Tatara Ruu: I'm... Tatara Ruu. Ruu: Umm, I'm... not really good with standing out... Ruu: I used to... play sports and stuff... but not much anymore... Ruu: S-So, umm... I wanted to try being a bit more proactive... Ruu: I-I'll try my best... s-so that I won't be a burden to everyone! Kasane Hasekura'Kasane:' I'm Hasekura Kasane, a second year! Kasane: In order to open new frontiers, I decided to try being a school idol! Kasane: I usually make my own clothes, so wearing outfits made by other people is quite refreshing! Kasane: Yep, it's great dancing in clothes like these! ♪ Kasane: I want to try on tons of other outfits, so I'll be in your care from now on! Sachiko Tanaka'Sachiko:' I am the Wizard of the Abyss... For reasons, I cannot reveal my true name. Sachiko: I see. So you have also realized the truth about this world. Sachiko: Very well. I, who have fallen from the skies above, require a vessel... Let us verify your compatibility. Sachiko: Hehehe... Now, struggle and writhe before me! Saki Shimozono'Saki:' Hey everyone, I'm Shimozono Saki! ♪ Saki: As a cheerleader, I'm always part of the sidelines... Saki: ...but being on this side and receiving cheers from the audience isn't so bad either! Saki: But! That means I have to give a performance worthy of that applause! Saki: All right, time to show everyone an amazing dance I learned as a cheerleader! ♪ Haruka Konoe'Haruka:' I'm Konoe Haruka, a first year. ♪ I'm the my class's representative. Haruka: School idol activities are fun and all... but everyone who signed up is weird! Haruka: It looks like I have no choice but to fix this! Haruka: ...Uu... This might be impossible after all... Haruka: But I won't give up! Let's do our best! Kanata Konoe'Kanata:' Konoe Kanata... Kanata: Haruka-chan said that she'd be a school idol, so I thought I'd help her out a bit... Kanata: Ah, have you... seen Haruka-chan...? She's my little sister. Kanata: zzz... Seira Kujo'Seira:' My name is Kujou Seira. My forté is the violin. ♪ Seira: To be perfectly honest, I've always admired school idols! Seira: My friend Yumi-chan said she'd help out too, so I made up my mind and joined. ♪ Seira: Hehe, I often get to wear dresses, but it's my first time wearing an outfit as cute as this. ♪ Seira: Okay, I'll continue to do my best, so thanks for supporting me! ♪ Nanaka Morishima'Nanaka:' I'm Morishima Nanaka! ♪ Nanaka: There weren't any good scoops, so I was looking for ideas I could use for an article for the school newspaper. Nanaka: You know how school idols are popular these days right? I thought, "This is it!" Nanaka: And also, if I became one myself, I could write about it in even more depth! Nanaka: Yep, it's the perfect plan, if I do say so myself! Let's do our best together! Rika Kamiya'Rika:' Kamiya Rika. I do research. Rika: Isn't it weird that someone like me is a school idol? Rika: To be honest, I'm interested in how a single stage can move the hearts of so many people. Rika: If a tremendous amount of power can be born from youth and passion... it'll be an amazing field of science. Rika: Hehe, I have high hopes for the subject of my research. Ayumi Torii'Ayumi:' I'm Torii Ayumi. I'm only going to say it once, so make sure you remember it! Ayumi: My hobbies...? I bake sweets sometimes... Ayumi: Ah, that's right. I made some cookies, so would you like to try one later? Ayumi: Huh!? Of course I didn't bake them for you! Ayumi: Cookies come after. It's time for practice right now! Reine Saeki'Reine:' Saeki Reine here! V! ♪ Reine: I'm good at dancing, so I was confident that I'd do well as a school idol. Reine: What do you think? Pretty good, right~? Reine: ...Muu, what a terrible response. Reine: Well, whatever! You'll be thinking differently soon enough! ♪ Reine: Until then, I'll be counting on you to take good care of me during my lessons, all right? Yuuri Midou'Yuuri:' The name's Midou Yuuri. Call me whatever you want. Yuuri: Ugh, this outfit... It's so fluttery and frilly and I just can't come to like it. Yuuri: Y-You idiot, there's no way it looks good on me... Yuuri: Geez... Coco needs to stop sticking her nose into weird things... Yuuri: ...Well, what's done is done. Looking forward to working with you. Aya Sugisaki'Aya:' H-Hello... I'm... Sugisaki Aya. Aya: Uu... I'm really not good with talking to an audience... Aya: When my calligraphy is seen by others during a contest, I'm not that nervous... Aya: I thought... it wouldn't be too bad to have myself seen by others too, so I signed up for this. Aya: I'll try my best to get better at this... slowly, but steadily! Iruka Suda'Iruka:' Hey, I'm Suda Iruka! Iruka: I've been swimming for as long as I can remember. Iruka: My best stroke is the butterfly! The one where you use the dolphin kick! Iruka: Hmm... School idol? What's that? Iruka: O-Oh, that thing where I'm dancing and everything... Iruka: Y-Yeah, I'll do my best! Translation note: "Dolphin" in Japanese is "iruka". Akemi Kikuchi'Akemi:' Kikuchi Akemi, third year. I'm always holding a camera in one hand and running around inside the school. Akemi: I just love how cameras can cut out a single moment from the flow of time. Akemi: ...I was supposed to be taking pictures of school idol activities, so I wonder why I'm on the stage now myself. Akemi: Well, whatever. I'm fine as long as I can capture the beauty of an instant onto this film. Akemi: Wait, I can't take pictures while I'm onstage! What should I do!? Category:Story